The periodontal health for the Senior portion of the NIDR National Survey of Oral Health in U.S. Employed Adults and Seniors is being extensively studied. An analysis of the association between sociodemographic variables and periodontal status for Seniors 65 years and over, is being completed using SUDAAN. SUDAAN, 'SUrvey DAta ANalysis for multi-stage sample designs' has recently been brought to the lab. Analyses are being conducted on both the IBM mainframe and the new RISC/6000 Scientific Workstation to test the adaptation of the statistical software on the workstation for actual data. The previous concentration on periodontal disease from the survey has been directed at the Employed Adult portion. Outcome measures being analyzed include: loss of attachment, periodontal pocketing, gingival recession, oral hygiene, gingivitis, and presence of calculus.